


Heart on the Line

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Kidnapped Derek, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words whisper, sap, heart





	Heart on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I had to write another one because, well, yeah. I just got two different ideas with these words :P This drabble was written for the SterekDrabbles challenge, which can be found [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This one was definitely a lot more angsty than my first one, hehe. Sorry about that! (not really... :P)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170878297604/his-heart-will-be-mine-the-witch-shouted-as-she)

“His heart  _ will _ be mine!” the witch shouted as she whipped a spell towards Stiles.  He dodged easily, darting behind a column in the middle of the warehouse.  

 

Stiles took a deep breath and tried not to picture Derek tied up behind the witch, unconscious and for some reason, still bleeding.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, whispered out a spell, then sent it spiraling towards the witch.  She screamed as it hit her in the chest, and the spell sapped her of her powers.

 

Stiles ran to Derek and removed his bindings, then sighed in relief as he started to heal.


End file.
